


Looking for a fic

by IouIou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Death, Killer Harry, M/M, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IouIou/pseuds/IouIou
Summary: TW killer Harry mention of blood and death from what I remember
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 5





	Looking for a fic

I think the work was called one way or another (I'm going to find you). 

I think Louis and Harry attend uni and they are in a relationship but Louis doesn't know Harry is a serial killer and they move in together but Harry keeps his place so he can hide the dead bodies and one day Louis finds the keys I think and he goes over there and finds blood and shoes and a dead body in the bath tub. 

I've been trying to find it for week now but I can find it


End file.
